


Take Me Anywhere

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Hunt Sales - Fandom, Tin Machine
Genre: Anal Sex, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunt has been watching David during their Tin Machine 2 tour..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Anywhere

 

He'd been watching David since before the concert, checking out his tight fitting pants that cupped and shaped his ass so perfectly. It was so hard to focus, David was so lithe and the sweat gleaned from his back when the lights hit him. Hunt licked his dry lips, appreciating the way David would thrust his hips and wriggle his ass to the beat of his drumming. When David played the sax, Hunt watched him tongue and suck on it carefully. David's face, when Hunt could see it, was so focused with his eyes closed and brow furrowed.  
  
  
There were times David even ran his hands down over his chest, across his flat, lightly muscular stomach and Hunt tried to sit comfortably with an erection that just about split his shorts. The moans did not go unnoticed either, for he could hear them loud and clear. The thing that destroyed him the most, was when David faked having an orgasm during the song 'Heaven's In Here', it made Hunt's knees feel all weak and wobbly. It was almost time for the show to end, David smiled over at him and Hunt almost lost his drum stick.  
  
  
The sweat glistened on his brow, trickled down his face and glittered over his chest.  
  
  
_Fuck.. He was so hot.._  
  
  
After the show was over, David burst into his room and slumped down into his chair. His chest heaved as he caught his breath, perspiration glinting from his body as he grabbed a towel and began to mop it from his face.  
  
  
"Uh?" he was suddenly grabbed by the upper arms and hauled to his feet, then thrust against the wall.  
  
  
His muffled sounds of protest went right into a mouth that was kissing his, a tongue feverishly forcing it's way in. He felt himself growing quickly aroused, his hands coming up to grab the wild, blonde hair of his assailant and intensifying the kiss. A throaty groan escaped Hunt as David began to respond favorably and David knew at once who it was. He tugged Hunt's shorts and they dropped to the floor, their bodies pressed together as they made out fiercely. Hunt moaned again, a muffled sound as David reversed the situation and had him up against the wall.  
  
  
He lowered his hands down to David's pants, the belt was already unbuckled so he dragged them down and David kicked them away. Hunt grabbed him and turned him around, they stumbled to the vanity and David gripped onto it while Hunt pushed his legs apart. He leaned over it, his eyes rolling shut and Hunt lubricated himself quickly; unable to wait much longer. David groaned in anticipation, Hunt pushed him down harder and flicked his gaze to the mirror. He watched intently, pushing his cock into David with a grunt of effort. There came a low growl from deep within David's throat, Hunt felt his relaxing muscles and pushed deeper into him.  
  
  
David sucked in a hiss of a breath and Hunt gripped him more tightly, keeping his writhing body still as he began to thrust. David uttered short, soft moans with each thrust; driving Hunt insane with lust. He couldn't take his eyes from the mirror, he could see David's face contorting with pleasure, his lips slightly parted and his head thrown back in pleasure. With one hand pushing down on David's upper back, the other grasping his waist to keep him still, Hunt thrust himself in and out with firm, deliberate movements. They were both perspiring, gasping and shaking with the intensity of it all. Night after night Hunt watched David tease, moan and strut. Night after night he had to take a cold shower or relieve himself but not tonight. He couldn't take it anymore, it was too much.  
  
  
Hunt felt himself engorge as David uttered a loud, low moan and he started to breathe faster. Thrusting his hips hard, once.. twice..  
  
  
" _Uh!_ " Hunt reached his climax and David swore under his breath as Hunt gripped his hair and pulled his head back sharply.  
  
  
Slowly, they withdrew from one another and David was finally allowed to straighten up. He turned around and they held each other's hips, Hunt leaned in and kissed David's mouth; tasting the salt of his perspiration trickling onto his tongue. Without a word, he stepped back and put his shorts back on. David watched him silently and leaned down to grab his pants, still hard from being taken so passionately by Hunt. They looked at each other for a long moment, Hunt noticing the unfinished business of David's arousal and smirking before leaving the room quickly and quietly. David pulled on his pants and sighed heavily, adjusting himself uncomfortably.  
  
  
" _Evil bastard_.. "  
  
  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
